plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doubled Mint
Not to be confused with Power Mints. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of Turn: Double this Plant's Strength and Health. |flavor text = He'll grow on you. Just give him time.}} Doubled Mint is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability multiplies his strength and health stats by 2 at the start of each turn. Origins He is based on the peppermint (Mentha × piperita), a hybrid mint which is a cross between watermint and spearmint. His name might be a reference to Doublemint, a brand of chewing gum which is manufactured by the Wrigley Company. It also alludes to his ability, as he can double his own stats. His name and ability, as well as his description, could be a reference to the fact that mint is known for its rapid growth, and even overgrowing gardens when left untended. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' Double this Plant's Strength and Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He'll grow on you. Just give him time. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |2 }} Strategies With Doubled Mint is a much more powerful version of . If left undefended, he can be destroyed quickly and never really have an impact. When given time, however, he can overwhelm your opponent by achieving incredible strength and health. Playing him on an empty lane early-game is the best strategy, as he will get to accumulate stats more quickly and possibly finish your opponent more quickly too. He can also boost Potted Powerhouse due to his consistent self-enhancing ability. But knowing that, your opponent will aim to destroy him as fast as possible; while you can freely play Doubled Mint wherever you want without the fear of him being fronted by a zombie, this only applies for the turn he is played, so it is recommended to guard Doubled Mint with a Team-Up plant or shield him for more safety later on. Tricks are also a big threat, as most of them are able to bypass the aforementioned preparations; specifically, beware of Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone in the early-game, and in the late game, Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, and Cut Down to Size. Therefore, it is best played when your opponent has no brains left so they can't destroy him with a trick either, or when is on the field, since she will give Doubled Mint the Untrickable trait. Doubled Mint also benefits heavily from stat-boosters, as their effects will essentially be doubled every turn due to his ability. Playing on Doubled Mint will slightly boost his stats and also make him do a bonus attack. As Captain Combustible, you can play Blazing Bark on Doubled Mint right after he is played. While this combo is risky, it will not take long before Doubled Mint has enough strength to defeat your opponent in one hit. The Mega-Grow Class also has access to bonus attack cards, so if given the chance, he can finish off the opponent in one shot. If Stupid Cupid or other Strength-Removing cards are played, Grass Knuckles can use Pecanolith to still ensure that Doubled Mint can hit hard. This strategy works especially in the late game where Stupid Cupids have a higher probability of being played. Against Try to dispose of Doubled Mint as quickly as possible, as leaving him unharmed will only make him stronger. It is strongly advised to destroy this plant on the turn he is played, although the only methods of destroying him on turn 2 are Bungee Plumber and Rolling Stone. (Thankfully, there are many more counters available starting from turns 3 and on.) If his stats get out of hand, either Bounce this plant to reset his stats, or stop him for good with Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Locust Swarm as a last resort. Zombies with the Deadly can be played where Doubled Mint is, but beware of bonus attacks and tricks. You can also reduce his strength to 0 on the turn he is played, making him useless for anything but walling at the cost of a space since 0 multiplied by 2 is always 0. However, your opponent can simply reboost his strength, making him easier to set up, as he will tend to have more than enough health to grow. The Stupid Cupid, combined with a Rolling Stone, can also wipe him out as the zombie's ability will cause the Doubled Mint to have 0 strength this turn. If ignored, a Rolling Stone solves the problem. (Z-Mech only) Gallery Trivia *His card features Doubled Mint in his final stage. **However, Doubled Mint is shown in his first stage when his stats shown. *Every time Doubled Mint activates his ability, he will grow leaves in an order. *He can double his stats all the way over 2,147,483,647 (232-1-1). If this happens, due to an internal integer overflow, his / (whichever that passed the number) will turn to -2,147,483,648 (-232-1) instantly, and in the case of health, gets destroyed immediately. This can be seen here. *Damage done to Doubled Mint is not doubled at the start of the next turn. For example, if a newly-played Doubled Mint took 1 damage this turn (at the end of turn he would have 1 /1 ), and has his stats doubled to 2 /2 next turn, his health can only reach 3 if the player tries to heal him. *The sound effect used when Doubled Mint is played is also used when blinks. *Astrocado Pit's old description is very similar to Doubled Mint's description, except that the sentences are swapped and the word "Just" is removed. *A puff of green smoke appears whenever he attacks. See also * ru:Удвоенная Мята Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants